Cliff Of Feeling
by narukoOZ
Summary: Rasa yang Sasuke rasakan tidaklah salah, dia hanya jatuh kedalam jurang perasaan itu, pada waktu dan orang yang salah.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shonen Ai, author pemula, cerita mainstream**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan tak terduga yang membawaku jatuh kedalam jurang perasaan yang salah. Perasaan terlarang yang seharusnya tak boleh kumiliki, perasaan yang seharusnya ku simpan dan tak pernah ku katakan. Tapi hanya karena sebuah perpisahan, perasaan yang tlah berubah menjadi obsesi itu, membuncah dan semakin tak tertahankan, segala pagar yang telahku bangun tuk menahan perasaan itu hancur lebur hanya karena sebuah perhatian kecil yang mungkin dilakukan tanpa sengaja.

Inilah kisahku

Aku hanyalah seorang siswa culun yang biasa-biasa saja, mengikuti perlombaan ketika diutus, berteman ketika ditawari, yah walau aku bahkan tak banyak bercerita pada orang-orang yang menyatakan dirinya 'teman'ku itu. Awalnya hidupku biasa saja, pergi sekolah, belajar, mengikuti ekskul dan pulang. Tapi, bukan kehidupan membosankan itu yang ingin aku ceritakan disini. Ketika seorang senpai menyapaku secara tiba-tiba. Ya aku Sasuke Uchiha-seorang siswa yang tidak pernah mendapatkan posisi pertama dalam segala hal-disapa oleh seorang yang sangat mengagumkan, seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

Semenjak hari itu, aku selalu mengaguminya dari jauh. Tak berani mendekat karena dia telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tahun-tahun pertama semenjak hari itu berlangsung biasa saja, sesekali dia menyapaku dan begitu pula sebaliknya, tak pernah ada percakapan yang terlalu panjang diantara kami. Hingga penerimaan siswa baru tiba.

Aku yang memang telah memupuk perasaan kagum semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengannya itu melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menjadi semakin dekat dengan nya, kami bersama mencari anggota untuk membentuk klub baru. Siapa sangka, kedekatan dan kebersamaan yang kami lalui bersama justru semakin memupuk perasaanku padanya. Dan entah sejak kapan, perasaan itu berubah menjadi cinta. Aku tahu rasa yang aku miliki ini salah Eh! Bukan! Bukan rasa ini yang salah, aku hanya jatuh ke jurang perasaan di waktu dan pada orang yang salah.

Naruto Uzumaki, sosok yang sangat dikagumi dalam bidang seni musik. Banyak wanita yang menggilainya. Bahkan di sekolahpun banyak yang meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama nya. Dia tidak menolak, dia malah memberikan hal-hal yang diminta para fans nya dengan senang hati dan senyuman hangat. Sifatnya yang hangat tapi tegas itulah yang membuatku semakin jatuh ke jurang itu.

Klub yang ia inginkanpun telah terbentuk. Tapi karena dia sudah kelas 3, dia tidak menjadi ketua di dalam klub tersebut, dia hanya menjadi penasehat. Dan aku, aku menjadi wakil ketua di klub tersebut, siapa sangka jabatan dalam klub ini membuatku semakin dekat dengannya.

Kami mulai saling bercerita melalu e-mail. Tidak, sebenarnya akulah yang bercerita dan meminta pendapatnya mengenai masalah ataupun kasus yang aku berikan. Sosoknya yang biasanya kocak dan aneh langsung terhapuskan ketika dia memberikan nasehat pertama untukku. Ya seorang Uchiha menelan mentah-mentah perkataan sang Uzumaki, karena perkataannya memang benar adanya. Semenjak itu aku dengan bodohnya memberi kepercayaan padanya, kami mulai bertukar nomor HP dan dia mulai menelponku. Awalnya hanya untuk menanyakan beberapa masalah klub, tapi semakin sering terjadi dan kami semakin tidak jelas membicarakan apa bahkan hingga 3 jam lamanya.

Waktu kelulusannya tinggal menghitung hari, perasaanku yang tak terucapkan semakin dalam. Aku selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamanya. Baik pertemuan langsung maupun ketika bertelfon ria. Tapi,saat itu pagar yang ku buat masih sangat kokoh, hingga aku mendengar kabar kalau dia sudah putus dengan pacarnya. Perasaanku bergejolak saat itu, apakah akhirnya tuhan memberiku kesempatan, harapan-harapan berlebihan muncul dalam benakku, merasuki pikiranku tapi aku tak kunjung mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya.

Hingga, suatu percakapan di telfon setelah aku-sang Uchiha yang telah kehilangan ke-Uchiha-an nya jika sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Uzumaki—bercerita panjang lebar, dia berkata kalau dia putus dengan pacarnya karena dia menyukai orang lain. Perasaanku semakin berbunga, mulai menduga-duga mungkinkah aku orang yang dimaksud oleh nya. Tapi, hingga hari kelulusan pertanyaan itu tak terjawab.

Sehari setelah kelulusan, kami semua anggota klub mengantar kepergian dia ke bandara, disana dia memberi nasehat ke setiap anggota. Hingga akhirnya giliranku tiba, dia hanya mengatakan hal singkat yaitu : AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI ANAK KECIL YANG SELALU BERGANTUNG PADA ORANG LAIN. Ya singkat, tapi cukup untuk menghancurkan hatiku dan membuat perasaan yang tlah lama terkubur bangkit dan berubah menjadi kemarahan. Aku berikan padanya sebuah kotak yang memang telah aku persiapkan jauh-jauh hari, ya sebelumnya aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku padanya, ada dua buah kotak, jika dia menerimaku akan ku beri kotak biru yang berisikan sulaman namaku dan namanya di sebuah sapu tangan, jika dia menolakku akan kuberikan kotak putih, entah pemikiran dari mana aku memberikan sapu tangan dengan warna favorite nya dan sudah kuberi parfum kesukaannya tapi yang ini memiliki kadar alkohol tinggi,sengaja agar tubuhnya yang memang memiliki tingkat alergi tinggi terhadap alkohol itu mati. Ya jika aku tak dapat memilikinya maka tak seorangpun bisa! Dia milikku! Hanya milikku! Kata-kata nya atau nasehatnya tadi memberiku suatu kepastian, yakni dia tak menyukaiku! Ku berikan kotak putih itu padanya, dia membuka dan dengan senang hati menghirup aroma parfum kesukaannya.

Lalu aku berbisik padanya, "bolehkah aku memiliki kembali sapu tangan itu?"

Dia yang bingung menjawab "tapi kau baru saja memberikannya padaku"

Aku berikan kotak biru dan mengambil sapu tangan yang ada ditangannya, lalu meninggalkannya sendirian. Di perjalanan pulang aku tertawa tapi juga menangis. Ada apa denganku?

Ketika tiba dirumah aku melihat berita dan headline news saat itu mengenai dia, ya dia telah mati. Sekali lagi aku tertawa, tapi hatiku perih. Ku ambil pisau lipat yang selalu kubawa kemanapun itu dan ku sayat pergelangan tanganku.

Kita akan bertemu lagi, di kehidupan selanjutnya. OBSESIKU!

.

.

.

harro, hajimemashite minna, saya adalah silent reader yang mencoba menulis cerita, karena ini cerita pertama saya, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. silahkan isi kotak review ne~~

arigatou gozaimasu~


End file.
